The World Ends For Nobody
by RyuzakiRue
Summary: Taro Genji was just an ordinary teenage boy, living in Shibuya, before he died in a terrible accident, and he was forced to participate in the horrible "Reaper's Game" along with his partner, Itsuki Nasai.


Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

"Gotta run! Gotta run!" A young boy, no older than 14 ran threw the streets of Shibuya. "Those stupid noise won't leave me alone!" He yelled out, behind him, two frog-like creatures ran at him like a pack of hungry dogs wanting to get a bite of his juicy flesh.

"What the hell!" The boy tripping over his untied shoelaces, and fell on to the hard floor of the Shibuya streets. "G-Get away from me!" The boy cowardly moved away from the already approaching noise.

"You!" An unknown voice called for the boy, as the voice and the boy's hands connected, a flash of lights appeared out of nowhere when they connected.

"Let's defeat them" The voice, a boy not older than the one previously mentioned, yelled out as he got out a Pyrokinesis Pin, and continued to burn the small noise to just a heap of ash, he was pretty good. But it may have been just a fluke.

What did it matter, at least they were safe.

"We got them... Oh! My name is Itsuki Nasai, you can call me Ikki. Sorry for forcing you into a pact back there." Ikki spoke in a soft tone, but you could tell he was bordering on mad with this stupid game.

"I-It's alright. My name is Taro Genji. Nice to meet you." Taro spoke in an embarrassed voice, as he stood up from the ground, and brushed all the dirt off of his legs.

"Anyway, you got the message right?" Ikki got right down to the point, and didn't even look at Taro when he spoke, Taro, a little annoyed at this, answered back.

"Yeah, I got it, we should head to 104, right?" He said in an annoyed voice, but he really didn't care. Taro was never one for manners himself, but still, it's common etiquette to at least LOOK at the person you're speaking to!

"I guess so." Ikki shrugged, not even noticing Taro's annoyed tone, he really could care less about manners to. I mean, who could blame him? Look at what was going on. Manners was the last thing on anyone's mind.

"Friggin' game, I wish we could move this forward quicker." Ikki yelled into the sky, you could tell he was really pissed off.

"Well, we can't, so hurry up before we get erased." Taro yelled back at Ikki as he ran towards 104, then crashing into the wall. "Damnitt! What the hell!" Taro screamed at the wall. "We gotta find a way through this..."

Taro looked at his timer. It read 00:40. He wasn't gonna make it. No matter what happened, he wasn't going to make it.

Taro stared at it for what seemed like forever, until he finally spoke, his tone, disturbed, full of loathing and sadness.

"N-No..." Taro fell to the floor. "We lost...We lost the game!" Taro cried out as he lay on the floor, blacking out.

Blacking out. It was darkness. He couldn't see anything. He didn't know what was going on, he was panicking, and he just fell into a slumber.

"N-No! I don't want to be erased!" Taro yelled even louder. "This can't be happening!" Taro fainted on the spot, he looked as though he were dead. Ikki would've done something, but the same thing happened to him as well.

Taro's face was wet with crying, he couldn't believe it. Was he actually going to die? In the next moment, it was morning. Nothing happened. They were fine, it was as if they hadn't failed the mission in the first place.

"What the hell... is this just screwing with me!" Ikki screamed when he noticed he was still in the flesh. "Why didn't I die? I have no complaints... but, why didn't we die?"

Ikki rammed his fist into a wall. Taro, on the other hand, wasn't complaining in the slightest, he just sat there, wondering why he wasn't erased. Why he was still alive. Could the Reaper's have given him another chance.

Or something else of the sort, perhaps it was just a dream.

'Was this all just a dream?' He pondered the thought for a few moments.

Was Taro really playing this horrible thing known as "The Reaper's Game"? He tried to escape the world by thinking that it was just a dream.

But then he checked his phone, and saw the new message. It was confirmed, this was not a dream. This was real. There was no way to escape it. He was a participant of The Reaper's Game.

He tried to forget about it for a few moments, and looked at his phone for today's new mission. It read as this:

"Defeat one "Taboo Noise" You have 480 minutes.

Fail and face erasure.

~The Reapers."

"Taboo Noise...?" Taro thought to himself as he read the message. "What's a Taboo Noise?" Taro thought about this for a few minutes, but then concluded that it was probably just a more powerful form of noise.

Or perhaps even a weaker form of noise, and the Reaper's were just screwing with them to try to scare them into the thought that this would be a hard challenge.

"Well, we have 7 hours for this, so it shouldn't be that difficult to finish it up quickly, perhaps even have extra time afterwords. This'll be a cinch!"

Or so he thought.


End file.
